Golden Oceans of Love and Solace
by Bloody-Battle-Bunnies
Summary: I wasn't going to lose Bella entirely-only the part of her which made her the most endearing to me... her humanity. Alice's reaction to her premonition of Bella as a vampire in Twilight. AlicexJasper


**Just as an author's note:** I did not write this fanfic. My friend did, and she wanted me to post it so you all can enjoy her work. When you write a review I will forward it to her or talk to her myself. If you want to send her a personal message please contact me and I will send her word. Otherwise, Enjoy the Story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story nor dose my friend.**

Golden Oceans of Love and Solace

Something was definitely wrong.

Bella was acting strangely; she was coming apart; something was eating at her. But I couldn't tell what was causing the disturbance; I lacked Jasper's powers of empathy and the manipulation of emotions.

I stood by the desk in the hotel room, looking at the door of the bedroom where Bella was—where she was coming apart—when suddenly a horrifying image sped through my mind. It took some time for me to be able to focus on the picture, but when I did, my white-as-snow hands gripped the edge of the desk so hard that, had I been human, the blood would have been completely drained from them.

Bella lie on the floor of the ballet studio from one of my earlier visions. Her eyes were wild, crazy with pain; her hair was drenched with blood, and gasps and sobs were ripping through the air. An icy wound was on her hand, studded with crystallized venom. She tried to scream, but she had no voice.

.

I was unprepared for what came next.

From somewhere, a strong, newborn vampire emerged from an eternal darkness, her eyes a deathly, bloody crimson color. She glared wildly, insane due to feverish bloodlust. Her skin had the pallor of skimmed milk, and her hair flew about her wildly.

It was Bella.

I tried to suppress the vision, but it was so strong…

My eyes went blank; I couldn't see anything except the new, devilish vampire that was Bella. From somewhere, I vaguely heard a questioning utterance of my name, but it was so distant…almost unreal…

The rabid eyes flashed again.

"Alice?"

I comprehended my name this time, but I didn't respond. All I could see was every sparkling diamond of venom that poured in a small river from Bella's lips…

"Alice!"

A flash of tawny gold shot through and permeated the darkness. It was…Jasper?

My love's strong hands were over mine in the blink of an eye, gently prying them off the edge of the desk.

"What is it?" he demanded, his voice brimming over with concern.

His fierce inquiry awakened me from my trance. I turned my face into his chest, and he wrapped his arms lightly around my waist.

"Bella…" My voice trailed off as I attempted to mask the frantic tone which I spoke in. I was unable to say her name; and yet, at the same time, unable _not _to say it.

From somewhere, I heard Bella say "I'm right here," and I turned to look at her. I could almost feel the emptiness in my now-dead-looking eyes.

Jasper looked from my face to Bella's to mine again, and then a peaceful feeling rippled throughout my being. Normally I would have protested violently, but I instead used it to my advantage. I recovered myself and put on a small, fake smile.

"Nothing really," I said, replying to a question that I didn't hear, but rather sensed. "Just the same room as before."

It wasn't a lie; I had seen the same room as before.

"Did you want breakfast?" I inquired, hoping that Bella would say no; I didn't think I could keep up this façade much longer, even with Jasper by my side.

To my relief, Bella replied, "No, I'll eat at the airport," and went to take a shower.

As soon as she was gone, I sighed and collapsed on the sofa, bringing my knees up to my chest. A few seconds later, I felt Jasper's presence beside me. His hand brushed my shoulder.

"Alice," he whispered. "Tell me. What did you really see?"

I hesitated for a second, casting my eyes of liquid gold downward to my left.

"Bella…" I choked. "… As one of us. Oh, Jasper, no…"

I shook my head.

"I"—I paused to take a shaky breath—"I don't want that to happen."

Then, with the softest and gentlest of touches, Jasper slid one arm under my knees and one over my shoulders, pulling me slowly and gently into his lap.

"Alice," he murmured as he stroked my cheek tenderly. He could feel my sadness.

"Bella's my friend," I said. "But even if she wasn't, how…how could I wish that on anyone?"

I gazed into my love's charismatic, warm gold eyes as I fought back the tearless sobs that were exiting their place of conception—my long-dead, but still alive heart—and coming close to being born on my lips. Jasper continued to stroke my cheek. His other hand massaged my back in a slow, soothing rhythm. I tried even harder to bite back the sobs which now bubbled behind my lips, but it was a losing battle. Jasper's eyes glittered and crooned to me in a non-verbal language all their own, "It's all right. Don't cry," but I lost the skirmish with my pain, and a tearless sob escaped my lips.

I felt a warm wave of calmness. Jasper knew I hated it when he toyed with my sentiments, yet he couldn't bear to see me so broken.

Once I began dry-sobbing, I couldn't quit. I couldn't take seeing Bella, my friend, as a vampire; I was unable to stand seeing her without a heartbeat, a gentle, soothing, pulsing rhythm of life.

Jasper stopped stroking my cheek and wrapped both of his strong arms around my tiny waist. He rocked me back and forth, his lips on my midnight-colored tresses, and whispered in my ear, "Don't cry…it's all right."

I buried my face in his shirt, drinking in his sweet scent—similar to that of the sweetest flowers, yet much better and more enjoyable. I loved having my love so close…and yet, I was still hurting for Bella. Jasper was always with me when I was upset (and even when I wasn't). He was even more attuned to my emotions than anyone else's.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice made my name the sweetest music I had ever heard.

I looked up from his chest, my hand still clinging to his shirt.

"Jasper?" Another heartbroken sob racked my body.

He leaned forward slowly until his nose touched mine. I felt his breath on my lips.

"I love you so much," he whispered, his words lingering in the air, imprinting themselves in me. "I can't stand to see you like this."

He leaned even closer.

"Don't cry," he crooned. "I love you…"

Our lips parted slightly before they melted softly onto each other.

People claim that things like kisses get easier with marriage; they don't.

"Oh c'mon," they say. "What's kissing compared to…"

Then they stop talking, too embarrassed to say what they are comparing.

I had been with Jasper for many, many long, wonderful years—and we still had eternity together—and kissing him never failed me stop functioning—all I thought about was him, and if I had a heartbeat, it would have completely stopped. This time was no exception. Jasper's gentle proximity calmed me, and his kissing was wonderful—his lips were like silk, and they tasted more delicious than Bella smelled. He seemed to be able to read my mind, because he was able, as usual, to give me exactly what I wanted.

The kiss overflowed with passion, love, hurt on my side, and comfort on jasper's; his comfort drowned all of my hurt in the tide of his love.

As we broke apart, I immersed myself in the oceans of gold that were the portals to his heart—his eyes. I almost got lost….

I sat in my love's lap for a long time, and Jasper stroked my hair. I leaned against his chest. A few moments later, he whispered in my ear, "The future can always change, you know."

I nodded.

"I know," I replied softly. "But still…"

Jasper nodded morosely, understanding.

I looked into his eyes once more, and I knew that anything could happen as long as I was drowning in those wide, deep, golden oceans of love and solace.


End file.
